Body
| ||Basic Jigsaw Shirt||1||Modern shirt has tailored collar and cuff. Show up to battle as the ultimate style icon.||0||0||41||Body||N/A||Common||Tradable||237||59 |- | ||Ellipse Hoodie (Boys)||2||Multicolor hoodie with oval details. Distract monsters with your coolness. Only boy.||0||0||46||Body||N/A||Common||Tradable||249||62 |- | ||Locket Tee (Boys)||2||Classic tee with a geometric twist. No math required! Only boy.||0||0||46||Body||N/A||Common||Tradable||249||62 |- | ||Alpha Blacklight Shirt||3||Stand apart from any crowd in this dark zip-front shirt with its own illumination.||0||0||57||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||267||67 |- | ||Improved Ellipse Hoodie||3||Multicolor hoodie with oval details. Distract monsters with your coolness. Only boy.||0||0||51||Body||N/A||Common||Tradable||261||65 |- | ||Improved Locket Tee||3||Classic tee with geometric twist. No math required! Only boy.||0||0||51||Body||N/A||Common||Tradable||261||65 |- | ||Piped Buckle Tab Jacket (Boys)||3||Hooded jacket with drop-tab waist and ribbed cuffs, for battle attire connoisseurs.||0||0||57||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||267||67 |- | ||Mock 5 Jacket||4||The Mock 5 jacket will give you the advantage when it comes to outpacing opponents.||0||0||69||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||288||72 |- | ||Superior Ellipse Hoodie (Boys)||4||Multicolor hoodie with oval details. Distract monsters with your coolness. Only boy.||0||0||56||Body||N/A||Common||Tradable||274||69 |- | ||Toasty Shirt||4||The shirt from this collection is a cozy addition to any arsenal.||0||0||69||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||288||72 |- | ||Two-Tone Tee (Boys)||4||Classic tee with geometric twist. No math required! Only boy.||0||0||56||Body||N/A||Common||Tradable||274||69 |- | ||Racer D Jacket||5||Racing styling with a girly twist - for those who like to mix their speed with frills.||0||0||74||Body||N/A||Rare||Not tradable||302||76 |- | ||Beta Blacklight Shirt||6||Stand apart from any crowd in this dark zip-front shirt with its own illumination.||0||0||72||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||309||77 |- | ||Dodgeball Exo-Shirt||6||Mix-and-match the Dexter dodgeball armor top with any pants you like!||0||0||85||Body||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||322||81 |- | ||Engineer Buckle Tab Jacket (Boys)||6||Hooded jacket with drop-tab waist and ribbed cuffs, for battle attire connoisseurs. Only boy.||0||0||72||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||309||77 |- | ||KNDefense Shirt||6||Defend yourself and the world in this armored top, made entirely of recycled materials.||0||0||85||Body||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||322||81 |- | ||Morbucks Torso||6||Special-edition gold armor leggings for battling monsters and proving you can be a PPG!||0||0||85||Body||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||322||81 |- | ||Proton Shirt||6||Particle physics joins forces with modern tech style in this tailored body armor.||0||0||79||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||317||79 |- | ||Urban Ranger Shirt||6||Standard-issue uniform of the Urban Rangers. Collect those badges!||0||0||85||Body||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||322||81 |- | ||Tundra Shirt||7||The shirt from this collection is a cozy addition to any arsenal.||0||0||84||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||333||83 |- | ||Gamma Blacklight Shirt||9||Stand apart from any crowd in this dark zip-front shirt with its own illumination.||0||0||87||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||358||90 |- | ||Subatomic Shirt||9||Particle physics joins forces with modern tech style in this tailored body armor.||0||0||94||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||367||92 |- | ||Utility Buckle Tab Jacket (Boys)||9||Hooded jacket with drop-tab waist and ribbed cuffs, for battle attire connoisseurs. Only boy.||0||0||87||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||358||90 |- | ||Freezer Shirt||10||The shirt from our Warm suit collection is a cozy addition to your arsenal.||0||0||99||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||385||97 |- | ||Battle Ready Torso||11||Your Battle Ready Armor set is complete with the teen ninja torso armor.||0||0||110||Body||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||411||103 |- | ||Black Knight Breastplate||11||The beating heart of a Black Knight must always be protected. Use this breastplate.||0||0||110||Body||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||411||103 |- | ||Blossom Dynamo Torso||11||The Dynamo armor has been adapted into Blossom-style battle wear for fighting Fusions.||0||0||110||Body||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||411||103 |- | ||Galactic Enforcer Chest||11||The interstellar superhero ensemble is completed with the Galactic Enforcer Chest item.||0||0||110||Body||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||411||103 |- | ||Atomic Shirt||12||Particle physics joins forces with modern tech style in this tailored body armor.||0||0||109||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||424||106 |- | ||Delta Blacklight Shirt||12||Stand apart from any crowd in this dark zip-front shirt with its own illumination.||0||0||102||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||414||104 |- | ||Journeyman Buckle Tab Jacket (Boys)||12||Hooded jacket with drop-tab waist and ribbed cuffs, for battle attire connoisseurs. Only boy.||0||0||102||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||414||104 |- | ||Major Glory Shirt||12||Form-fitting and patriotic, this super shirt features the classic star detail on the chest.||0||0||109||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||424||106 |- | ||Kickflip Shirt||13||Emblazoned with a Foster's "F", which also stands for "Fighting Fuse".||0||0||114||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||445||111 |- | ||Sentinel Shirt||13||Double button detailling and high-contrast colors make this shirt stand out in combat.||0||0||107||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||435||109 |- | ||Zak Skate Shirt||14||A shirt for the multitasker who can handle Cryptids as well as Fusion Spawns.||0||0||119||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||467||117 |- | ||Carpenter Buckle Tab Jacket (Boys)||15||Hooded jacket with drop-tab waist and ribbed cuffs, for battle attire connoisseurs. Only boy.||0||0||117||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||479||120 |- | ||Improved Goth Blouse (Girls)||15||This sweetheart neckline and laced bodice can handle anything Planet Fusion dishes out. Only girl.||0||0||111||Body||N/A||Common||Tradable||467||117 |- | ||Omega Blacklight Shirt||15||Stand apart from any crowd in this dark zip-front shirt with its own illumination.||0||0||117||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||479||120 |- | ||Wetsuit Shirt||15||Aquatic menaces better watch out when you're sporting this insulated dive shirt!||0||0||117||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||479||120 |- | ||Guardian Shirt||16||Double button detailling and high-contrast colors make this shirt stand out in combat.||0||0||122||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||503||126 |- | ||Nosegrind Shirt||16||Emblazoned with a Foster's "F", which also stands for "Fighting Fuse".||0||0||129||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||515||129 |- | ||Superior Downtown Shirt (Girls)||16||Split babydoll shirt is big on style and comfort, and won't wrinkle in combat! Only girl. ||0||0||116||Body||N/A||Common||Tradable||490||123 |- | ||Superior Goth Blouse (Girls)||16||This sweetheart neckline and laced bodice can handle anything Planet Fusion dishes out. Only girl.||0||0||116||Body||N/A||Common||Tradable||490||123 |- | ||Bloo Skate Shirt||17||Emblazoned with a Foster's "F", which also stands for "Fighting Fuse".||0||0||140||Body||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||549||137 |- | ||Deer Tribal Shirt||17||High tech meets spirit guide. Get in touch with your animal totem!||0||0||127||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||528||132 |- | ||Heatblast Torso||17||This alien set is not complete without the Heatblast Torso item.||0||0||140||Body||N/A||Ultra rare||Tradable||549||137 |- | ||Mandark Flight Shirt||17||Complete the Mandark armor set with this brilliant piece of protection. Genius!||0||0||140||Body||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||549||137 |- | ||Pardner Shirt||17||Yee-haw! Live your dream of the cowboy life, complete with snazzy vest.||0||0||127||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||528||132 |- | ||Skeleton Shirt||17||Add the Skeleton Shirt to your armory and impress Grim with your fashion sense.||0||0||140||Backpack||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||549||137 |- | ||Diver Shirt||18||Aquatic menaces better watch out when you're sporting this insulated dive shirt!||0||0||132||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||554||139 |- | ||Mandark Racing Shirt||18||Haha! This sneaky - er, stealthy - shirt fits like a second skin for optimal spying!||0||0||139||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||567||142 |- | ||Fox Tribal Shirt||19||High tech meets spirit guide. Get in touch with your animal totem!||0||0||137||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||582||146 |- | ||Tailslide Shirt||19||Emblazoned with a Foster's "F", which also stands for "Fighting Fuse".||0||0||144||Body||N/A||Rare||Tradable||596||149 |- | ||Watchdog Shirt||19||Double button detailling and high-contrast colors make this shirt stand out in combat.||0||0||137||Body||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||582||146 |}